Un verre d'alcool avec des glaçons
by Claranard
Summary: Recueil de One Shot sur le couple GreyxCana. Mage, enfant, UA : plusieurs histoires centrés sur ces deux membres de Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà ! Et non, ce n'est pour une fois pas sur One Piece que j'écris, mais sur Fairy Tail!

Etant donné que j'adore le GreyxCana, couple qui n'est pas très populaire, je voulais faire un recueil dessus !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima (il ne veut pas me le donner, dommage.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Saoul**

Elle allait se faire tuer, c'était sûr. Elle était morte. Elle pouvait déjà faire ses adieux.

18 ans, quand même, c'était tôt pour quitter ce monde. Surtout qu'elle avait à peine retrouvé son père. Enfin il s'était cassé faire une mission, mais quand même.

Toujours est-il qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas vivante de cette histoire.

C'était un truc tout con pourtant. Elle se rappelait à peine ce qu'elle avait fait, puis elle n'était pas complètement consciente de ses actes. Pas complètement.

En tout cas elle avait déconné. Elle avait déjà eu pas mal de problèmes à cause des actes qu'elle commettait étant bourré, mais là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Un an après la dissolution de la guilde, elle s'était finalement reformé. Ils avaient donc fêté ça, et elle avait bu. Quoi de plus normal ?

Seulement voilà, la soirée s'était éternisée, et elle n'avait pas arrêté de boire. Rajouter à ça un bon vieux concours d'alcool pour fêter le retour de Fairy Tail -qu'elle avait évidemment gagné-, elle ne pouvait que être saoule.

Elle était toujours plus ou moins consciente mais elle ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Elle voyait ce qu'il se passait, mais n'était vraiment pas intéresser.

En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, enfin quelqu'un pour être plus précis, qui attirait toute son attention. Cette personne était, comme à son habitude, en train de se battre avec une certaine salamandre hystérique à cause de l'alcool. Car en fait quasiment toute la guilde avait participait à ce concours. D'ailleurs les ¾ des membres étaient complètement assommé. Comme une constellationiste, une mage de l'eau, une mage des mots, un dragon d'acier (les deux derniers étant assoupis l'un contre l'autre, c'en était tellement mignon qu'elle ne se gênera pas de les taquiner) et pleins d'autres. Alors évidemment qui dit concours, dit le dragon slayer du feu et le mage des glaces en train de se disputer la première place (qu'ils n'avaient pas eu).

Finalement, en plein milieu de leur inintéressant combat, la salamandre tomba toute seule au sol, sûrement à cause de l'alcool. L'autre mage n'avait même pas l'air de vouloir s'en vanter. Fallait l'avouer, c'était pas très épique comme victoire.

Alors que la mage des cartes pensait qu'il allait rejoindre son ami au sol, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder avec un sourire d'idiot. Si il n'était pas sous les effets de l'alcool (et elle aussi), elle l'aurait sûrement envoyé à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Mais elle se contenta de froncer ses sourcils, face à la tête d'abruti qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.

« **Qu'est-s'tu veux ?** Demanda-t-elle un peu énervée.

\- **T'es magnifique quand tu es en colère.** Répondit-il, gardant son air idiot. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sous la surprise. Là, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très malin bourré, mais là...en plus il ne pensait sûrement pas ce qu'il disait. Et bizarrement, son cœur eut comme un pincement.

Elle était restée figé, comme ça, la bouche grande ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre. L'apprenti d'Ul n'avait pas attendu le déluge pour profiter de l'occasion, et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et d'y ajouter sa langue.

À peine avait-elle compris, que sa main partit toute seule. Elle le gifla.

Elle le gifla car déjà il était complètement saoul, et donc il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait.

Et elle le gifla car ça la faisait énormément souffrir qu'il l'embrasse, alors qu'il n'est même pas conscient de ce qu'il fait, et donc, au fond, ne devait sûrement pas le vouloir.

Il la regarda avec un air surpris. Il rougissait, sûrement ayant compris ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs elle aussi devait être rouge.

« **Ne fais pas des choses que tu risques de regretter demain.** Fit-elle, la voix tremblante.

- **Pourquoi le regretterai-je ?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- **Parce que tu es saoul espèce d'abruti d'idiot !** Lança-t-elle un peu énervée. **Après, le lendemain tu vas tout regretter, et tu ne m'approcheras plus. Et...et moi je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes !** Dit-elle sans réfléchir. »

Le mage des glaces la regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. La fille de Gildarts, quant à elle, détournait la tête honteuse. Elle avait toujours refoulé ses sentiments pour lui, et voilà que les barrières qu'elle s'était imposée tombait une à une. Elle avait toujours pensé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque.

« **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Demanda-t-il finalement. **Jamais je ne m'éloignerai de toi !**

- **Ça, c'est ce que tu dis.**

\- **Même si je le voulais je ne pourrai pas !** S'exclama-t-il. **Je tiens trop à toi !** »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Était-ce une sorte de déclaration maladroite ? Elle ne savait pas, et n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir. Puis une partie au fond d'elle lui disait de profiter de ce moment.

Alors que le mage retenta de l'embrasser, celle-ci ne le repoussa pas, et au contraire y répondit avec joie. De toute façon, il y a des chances qu'ils oublient, et que tout redeviennent comme avant. Alors autant en profiter.

Le seul problème, c'est que Mirajane avait assisté à toute la scène. La mage des cartes l'avait remarqué que trop tard, quand Grey s'était endormit contre ses genoux.

Ça aurait été Lucy, Levy ou même Wendy, elles auraient gardé le secret. Seulement, là on parlait de Mirajane ! La plus grosse raconteuse de ragots de la guilde ! Elle ne pourrait pas être discrète sur ce genre de chose, comme sa sœur ? Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Lisanna qui les surprenne. Au moins, elle aurait tenu sa langue. En plus, Mirajane était parfaitement réveillé, et n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool...ça n'allait même pas pouvoir passé pour un rêve !

Toujours est-il, que le lendemain _TOUT LE MONDE_ serait au courant. Ce n'est pas que ça la gênait tellement. En réalité le gros problème était Juvia.

La mage de l'eau ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Elle piquera une énorme crise, avant de la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle en était réellement capable, et Cana redoutait vraiment sa réaction.

Non, vraiment, elle était morte. Remarque, dès que Gildarts l'apprendra, il se chargera du cas de Grey. Au moins, ils seront ensemble dans la mort, n'est-ce pas romantique ? Surtout avec leur magnifique déclaration en étant bourré.

Ils s'en sortiraient plutôt bien au final, non ?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce OS vous a plu, si oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un recueil donc il y en aura d'autres :D

Par contre, je n'aurai sûrement pas un rythme très régulier. Je posterai lorsque j'aurai de l'inspiration, du temps, et l'envie. Du coup, contrairement à ma fiction, je ne serai pas très régulière sur ce recueil, mais j'essaierai de poster le plus souvent possible !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

Byebye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Je sais que ça fait déjà longtemps que j'ai posté le premier OS, mais comme je vous l'avais dit, je ne serai pas vraiment régulière.

Précision : Pour lire ce OS, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir lu celui d'avant. En gros Grey et Cana se sont embrassés, et Mirajane les a surpris. Et vous connaissez notre barmaid préférée, elle n'a pas pu garder ça pour elle!

* * *

Elle se balançait sur sa chaise, une bouteille à la main, ne faisant aucunement attention aux reproches qu'on lui faisaient.

Évidemment, Mirajane n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler. Du coup toute la guilde était au courant qu'elle avait embrassé Grey. Résultat : Tout le monde était contre Cana.

D'habitude elle s'en foutait totalement. Le regard des autres, elle était habituée. Mais elle ne supportait pas d'être dérangée dans un endroit où tout le monde est censé se foutre de ce qu'elle peut faire, comme la guilde, surtout quand elle boit.

Grey, n'était même pas là. En fait la situation se résumait à Juvia qui ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, car l'envie de meurtre d'avoir touché à son Grey-sama était présente, seulement Juvia était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentille, et au grand jamais elle n'oserait frapper une amie. Et de voir son amie comme ça à cause d'elle, rendait Cana vraiment très mal.

Mais ce qui l'énervait, c'était toute les autres personnes comme Warren, Max, Wendy (qui ne comprends rien aux histoires d'amour, mais si Juvia pleure, c'est que c'est grave), Erza et Evergreen s'en mêlent. Ils ne pouvaient pas se mêlé de leurs affaires ! Lucy, elle, était dans son coin très gênée. Étant très proches des deux femmes, elle n'osait prendre aucun partit, comme la plupart des gens ici. Et ceux comme Natsu et Gajeel s'en foutait, et ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« **Pourquoi vous me faites tous chier à propos de ça ? Elle ne sortait pas avec à ce que je sache !** »

Silence.

« **Vous ne comptiez quand même pas forcé Grey à se mettre avec elle, si il ne l'aime pas ?** »

Toujours aucune réponse. À vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de Cana.

Ce fut finalement, Levy, sortant la tête de son bouquin qui rompu le silence.

« **Elle n'a pas tord. Puis Juvia n'est pas la seule qui pourrait aimé Grey. C'est la seule qui le montre vraiment. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal que Cana ressente ce genre de sentiments.** Dit-elle, lassée par toute cette agitation. »

Cana aurait voulut se lever et se jeter sur la petite bleue et l'enlacer pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« **D'ailleurs pourquoi il est pas là Grey?** Demanda Natsu.

 **\- C'est vrai ! Un homme doit assumer ses actes !** Clama Elfman.

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié d'en parler ! Gildarts est de retour !** Annonça Mirajane. »

Bizarrement, on ne revit pas Grey de sitôt.

* * *

Reverra-t-on Grey un jour?

Sinon désolé pour les fautes, et à bientôt normalement!


End file.
